Un dia en los zapatos de Naruto
by wilmer
Summary: hola a todos eh aqui un capitulo de una historia que se me llego a la cabeza naruto veia su nuevo televisor de 41 pulgadas cuando la 5ta hokage aparece arruinando la carrera de caballos que veia naruto -interrumpimos para decirle a naruto que tienes una mision ven rapido -ok naruto corre hacia la entrada cuando se le aparece jiraiya -cual es la prisa -la abuela tsu
1. Chapter 1

gta kingdom hearts capitulo 1 la loca vida de roxas :  
-roxas se va a comprar una metrayeta para estar armado roxas:cuanto cuesta la metrayeta?  
vendedor: 500 zeni roxas:MIIIEEERDAAAAAAAAA vendedor:la mas barata es la m9(pistola)  
roxas:cuanto?  
vendedor:200 zeni roxas:maldicion solo tengo 100 zeni vendedor:consiga trabajo y largese de aqui roxas se va y roba un taxi primer cliente roxas:donde?  
clienta:a angel pine roxas:eso queda muy lejos cobrare 50 zeni clienta:tome roxas:XD chin viaje completado dinero: 150 roxas:necesito mas namine:que tal si me das una cama por 60 zeni chin cama vendida ganancias:60 total:210 zeni armeria:  
roxas:deme una m9 vendedor:tome chin m9 conseguida municion:17 balas dinero total:10 zeni roxas debo conseguir mas municion namine:te encontre que tal 3 mas por 260 zeni?  
roxas:claro camas vendidas dinero ganado 260 zeni total:270 zeni roxas: me canse hoy me acostare y dormire kairi y sora encienden la television con todo el volumen y con palomitas de maiz roxas:apagen esa mierda de television kairi y sora no escuchan y sigen viendo la television con una pelicula de terror cuando una mujer grita de miedo kairi y sora se abrazan kairi y sora(abrazados):aaaaaaahhhhhhh roxas:apagen esa mierda puto y puta roxas se va afuera y duerme en una amaca que puso en el patio trasero con una almoada y una sabana roxas:zzzzzzzzzz namine es puta zzzzzzzz sora es un puto zzzzzzzzz kairi es perra zzzzzzzzz 2 horas despues roxas despierta entra a la casa y va a su cuarto: namine de viaje a san fierro y roxas llamandola telefono:hola habla namine deje su mensaje roxas:PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAA A namine llama al telefono:hola roxas roxas:como te van en tu viaje a san fierro?  
namine:bien pero estaria mejor si estuvieras aqui roxas:(MIIIEEERDAAA)  
estoy en un hotel que cuesta 34 zeni por noche roxas:(ademas esta en un hotel por que no le hago una visita?) XD namine:quiero dormir con alguien esta noche...  
roxas:(AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH)pero no tengo dinero para ir a san fierro namine:no dormire contigo dormire con sora roxas:(puto cabron hijo de puta) adios namine que sigas con tu viaje(puta)  
roxas llama a sora roxas:PUTO IDIOTA CABRON ROBA NOVIAS sora(escuchando su nuevo mp4 no escucha nada por que lo tiene a todo volumen)con esta cara:XD roxas(quitandole los audifonos)puto roba novias sora:de que me estas hablando?  
roxas:jaja no me digas que no sabes por que claro cojones que sabes sora:jajajaja no hize nada por que me culpas a mi

en san fierro namine riendose namine:le hize una broma a roxas jajajajjaa para que le grite a su hermano por que yo lo odio jajajajja(risa malebola)  
camarera:quiere que le traiga un cafe?  
namine:claro

en casa de roxas y sora:  
roxas:COMO TE ATREVEZ MAL NACIDO sora:QUE HIZE YO PARA QUE ME TRATARAS ASI?  
roxas:TE ACOSTARAS CON NAMINE PUTO sora:PARA QUE ME ACOSTARIA CON ESA PUTA roxas:a no?  
sora:claro que no la odio yo tengo a kairi la mejor novia del mundo roxas(desmayandose):mierda a sora:jajaja se desmayo creyo que yo dormiria con esa puta kairi(con uno chocolates):quieres?  
sora:claro kairi:paga 300 zeni sora:por que tanto? solo son chocolates kairi:deberias agradecerme a mi novio le pongo 300 a las otras personas 600 sora:te amo...

roxas(despertandose):que idiotas idiota y idiota debo conseguir mas es esto?O_O

telefono:tienes un mesaje

mensaje:  
namine:roxas eres un puto firma namine :P nota:todos los dias le mando esto a sora

roxas:con razon mi hermano la odia sora:esa puta te mando un mensaje diciendote que eres un puto?  
roxas: si mira sora:jaja roxas(bostesando) hermano son las 12 de la noche voy a dormir XO sora:bueno yo me quedare con kairi si me buscas estoy en la sala viendo peliculas de terror

cuarto de roxas:  
roxas:aaaaw que es esto?O_O RIKU ME ASUSTASTE riku:estaba fumando cigarrillos en mi auto no sali de hay en 3 horas y entre a tu habitacion para jugar con tu pc roxas:debes de dejar esos video juegos riku:es que en este juego es el que puedo tener novia roxas: tienes novia?  
riku:si tengo una la conoci por internet y nos casamos y tuvimos hijos en las guerras de las galaxias online roxas:seguro que es una creada por computadora

SUENA UN RAYO PAAAAAA

sora y kairi(siguen abrazados):AAAAAAHHHH AAAAHHHH roxas y riku: que pasa en esa mierda de sala?  
sora:la mato con una sierra electrica roxas(creyendo que mataron a kairi):mierda mejor saco mi m9 riku:no tienes de buen calibre esa no es de calidad tampoco roxas(bajando sin ver a kairi y echando tiros) donde esta ese maldito sora:en el televisor roxas(disparandole al tv)aaaah muere putoooo sora:MIRA LO QUE HICISTE RETARDADO kairi:destruiste el televisor haora nunca veremos que pasa al final de la pelicula roxas:mierda crei que habian matado a kairi riku:haz quedado como un idiota lo publicare en mi blog sora,kairi,roxas:nadie lee tu blog riku ya lo se pero estoy buscando publicidad

CONTINUARA...  
siguiente capitulo:  
volviendo a la escuela


	2. Chapter 2

gta kingdom hearts capitulo 1 la loca vida de roxas :  
-roxas se va a comprar una metrayeta para estar armado roxas:cuanto cuesta la metrayeta?  
vendedor: 500 zeni roxas:MIIIEEERDAAAAAAAAA vendedor:la mas barata es la m9(pistola)  
roxas:cuanto?  
vendedor:200 zeni roxas:maldicion solo tengo 100 zeni vendedor:consiga trabajo y largese de aqui roxas se va y roba un taxi primer cliente roxas:donde?  
clienta:a angel pine roxas:eso queda muy lejos cobrare 50 zeni clienta:tome roxas:XD chin viaje completado dinero: 150 roxas:necesito mas namine:que tal si me das una cama por 60 zeni chin cama vendida ganancias:60 total:210 zeni armeria:  
roxas:deme una m9 vendedor:tome chin m9 conseguida municion:17 balas dinero total:10 zeni roxas debo conseguir mas municion namine:te encontre que tal 3 mas por 260 zeni?  
roxas:claro camas vendidas dinero ganado 260 zeni total:270 zeni roxas: me canse hoy me acostare y dormire kairi y sora encienden la television con todo el volumen y con palomitas de maiz roxas:apagen esa mierda de television kairi y sora no escuchan y sigen viendo la television con una pelicula de terror cuando una mujer grita de miedo kairi y sora se abrazan kairi y sora(abrazados):aaaaaaahhhhhhh roxas:apagen esa mierda puto y puta roxas se va afuera y duerme en una amaca que puso en el patio trasero con una almoada y una sabana roxas:zzzzzzzzzz namine es puta zzzzzzzz sora es un puto zzzzzzzzz kairi es perra zzzzzzzzz 2 horas despues roxas despierta entra a la casa y va a su cuarto: namine de viaje a san fierro y roxas llamandola telefono:hola habla namine deje su mensaje roxas:PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAA A namine llama al telefono:hola roxas roxas:como te van en tu viaje a san fierro?  
namine:bien pero estaria mejor si estuvieras aqui roxas:(MIIIEEERDAAA)  
estoy en un hotel que cuesta 34 zeni por noche roxas:(ademas esta en un hotel por que no le hago una visita?) XD namine:quiero dormir con alguien esta noche...  
roxas:(AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH)pero no tengo dinero para ir a san fierro namine:no dormire contigo dormire con sora roxas:(puto cabron hijo de puta) adios namine que sigas con tu viaje(puta)  
roxas llama a sora roxas:PUTO IDIOTA CABRON ROBA NOVIAS sora(escuchando su nuevo mp4 no escucha nada por que lo tiene a todo volumen)con esta cara:XD roxas(quitandole los audifonos)puto roba novias sora:de que me estas hablando?  
roxas:jaja no me digas que no sabes por que claro cojones que sabes sora:jajajaja no hize nada por que me culpas a mi

en san fierro namine riendose namine:le hize una broma a roxas jajajajjaa para que le grite a su hermano por que yo lo odio jajajajja(risa malebola)  
camarera:quiere que le traiga un cafe?  
namine:claro

en casa de roxas y sora:  
roxas:COMO TE ATREVEZ MAL NACIDO sora:QUE HIZE YO PARA QUE ME TRATARAS ASI?  
roxas:TE ACOSTARAS CON NAMINE PUTO sora:PARA QUE ME ACOSTARIA CON ESA PUTA roxas:a no?  
sora:claro que no la odio yo tengo a kairi la mejor novia del mundo roxas(desmayandose):mierda a sora:jajaja se desmayo creyo que yo dormiria con esa puta kairi(con uno chocolates):quieres?  
sora:claro kairi:paga 300 zeni sora:por que tanto? solo son chocolates kairi:deberias agradecerme a mi novio le pongo 300 a las otras personas 600 sora:te amo...

roxas(despertandose):que idiotas idiota y idiota debo conseguir mas es esto?O_O

telefono:tienes un mesaje

mensaje:  
namine:roxas eres un puto firma namine :P nota:todos los dias le mando esto a sora

roxas:con razon mi hermano la odia sora:esa puta te mando un mensaje diciendote que eres un puto?  
roxas: si mira sora:jaja roxas(bostesando) hermano son las 12 de la noche voy a dormir XO sora:bueno yo me quedare con kairi si me buscas estoy en la sala viendo peliculas de terror

cuarto de roxas:  
roxas:aaaaw que es esto?O_O RIKU ME ASUSTASTE riku:estaba fumando cigarrillos en mi auto no sali de hay en 3 horas y entre a tu habitacion para jugar con tu pc roxas:debes de dejar esos video juegos riku:es que en este juego es el que puedo tener novia roxas: tienes novia?  
riku:si tengo una la conoci por internet y nos casamos y tuvimos hijos en las guerras de las galaxias online roxas:seguro que es una creada por computadora

SUENA UN RAYO PAAAAAA

sora y kairi(siguen abrazados):AAAAAAHHHH AAAAHHHH roxas y riku: que pasa en esa mierda de sala?  
sora:la mato con una sierra electrica roxas(creyendo que mataron a kairi):mierda mejor saco mi m9 riku:no tienes de buen calibre esa no es de calidad tampoco roxas(bajando sin ver a kairi y echando tiros) donde esta ese maldito sora:en el televisor roxas(disparandole al tv)aaaah muere putoooo sora:MIRA LO QUE HICISTE RETARDADO kairi:destruiste el televisor haora nunca veremos que pasa al final de la pelicula roxas:mierda crei que habian matado a kairi riku:haz quedado como un idiota lo publicare en mi blog sora,kairi,roxas:nadie lee tu blog riku ya lo se pero estoy buscando publicidad

CONTINUARA...  
siguiente capitulo:  
volviendo a la escuela


End file.
